


写手挑战

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Even shorter - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mini fics, 乱写, 有糖有刀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 微博上的写手挑战。用虐文的标准结尾写小甜饼，用甜文的标准结尾写玻璃渣。试了一下手。





	写手挑战

一、以下任意句子为结尾写一篇甜文

—————————————————————————

1.【那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。】

漂移喘息着，只觉得光学镜前雪花点弥漫，只能别无选择地扣紧对方的肩甲放任身体起伏，而医官则报以断续的吻。

深埋体内的管线碾过跑车的传感节点，后者忠实地将快感信号辐射全身，如同一场骤雨冲刷过每一寸神经线路。

——那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。

 

—————————————————————————

2.【梦醒了，什么都没了。】

他看到自己，潦倒恍惚，被嘲弄着毒打。忽而他又化身为阴暗的加害者，持枪的双手淋漓沾满能量液。

他看到那些曾温柔待他的人们相继身死，容身之所倾圮成灰。

——倏忽一切消散，他回过神来，橙色温暖的手掌覆盖在他肩头。

“你还好吧？”

剑士抹了把脸，坐起身。他朝医官关切的眼神投去一个微笑，向对方展开双臂。

“我没事了。梦醒了，什么都没了。”

 

—————————————————————————

3.【“对不起。”】

“你这孩子，自己的机体都不懂得照顾，怕是下船就从没修理过吧？”

“哎，对不起。”

“这也就算了，你之前居然还不肯跟我回去，小心报废在这。”

“对不起啦——”

“不肯走就算了，还跟我顶嘴——”

“别说了嘛！——”

刚躺上修理床的漂移一个挺身坐了起来，在救护车那说个不停的嘴上亲了一口。

“——我以后不顶嘴了。行吗？”

他看着医官，眼神诚挚而柔和。

“对不起。”

 

—————————————————————————

4.【我该回去了。】

“又该重新设定航线了。下一站我们去哪儿？”

漂移正靠在后排座位上，手里不厌其烦地摆弄着那个和自己一模一样的小人偶。

“先找个地方换身装甲，然后，你知道的——”

他抬头，朝着驾驶座上的救护车粲然一笑。

“我该回去了。”

 

—————————————————————————

5.【而今我已经忘记了他的面容。】

（这个不会写，我尽力了×

 

二、以下任意句子为结尾写一篇虐文

1.【我希望一直这样下去。】

作为一名服役多年的霸天虎，死锁在枪法艺术上已经小有造诣。在战场上，黑色TF的枪口流畅地四散喷吐着火光，从未有过迟疑。

直到那一天。

当他一眼看到那个橙白色的机体，他压在扳机上的手指竟然犹豫了。血红色光镜微微一眯，他不该是后方医疗人员吗？为何会出现在前线？

就是这不足一秒的犹豫，子弹飞出，击倒医生身边的勤务兵，连带着那名医生一个趔趄。医生迅速稳住身形，扶住伤者回头向战友喊了一句什么，撤回掩体后方。

我认错人了吗？——应该没有。

他认出我了吗？——我不知道。

死锁轻笑出声，跳起来一个变形驰向战场另一角，继续了无尽的杀戮。

就当你错救了一个人吧。就祈祷你我永不再见吧。既已不能回头，不如就让我独自征伐迈向毁灭吧。

没错。我希望一直这样下去。

 

—————————————————————————

2.【岁月静好，现世安稳。】

漂移在医疗舱住了好些日子。急救员第一时间为他安回了被蛮横扯断的双腿；医官被治疗后，也帮他修复了破烂不堪的装甲。

那天，医疗舱里难得没有其他人在。最后一个出院的漂移去向救护车告别。简短的几句之后，他最终还是犹豫着加上了一句。

“谢谢你……和我并肩战斗。”

救护车凝视着焕然一新的剑士。最终，他什么也没说，上前拍了拍漂移的肩。

而漂移突然间环抱住了医官。

这是一个漫长的拥抱，后者选择了默许。

劫后余生的飞船正穿越茫茫星海。来自六阶的威胁不复存在。

岁月静好，现世安稳。

 

—————————————————————————

3.【“我爱你。”】

漂移没有回头。直到他迈入准备好的小型飞艇，直到他坐定，直到飞艇启程，直到寻光号即将消失在视野——都没有回头。

他低头目不转睛盯着航行监控仪表，却没有在看。

面甲上最后被抚摸的那片区域，那片还残留着指尖触感的区域。比起钝器和言语所带来的无数深浅创伤，反倒是那数秒的关切更难以忘却。

代表寻光号的小点在屏幕上消失了。剑士随手开启了自动驾驶模式，仰面倒在椅背上，关闭了光镜。

他长长地置换出一口气，一滴液体划过他的面甲。他喃喃低语。

“再见。……”

“我爱你。”

 

—————————————————————————

4.【我们回来了。】

“听我的。我不会留你一个人。你必须跟我走！”

漂移试图拉着医官离开医疗舱，而医官一如既往地不肯抛下他的病人。

“这是我的职责！战斗力强的船员已经去下层甲板迎战了，一会就会有伤员送来。你要是大脑模块还没烧坏就该去和他们一起——”

“这次不比上次！！！快——”

争执声戛然而止。取而代之的是那咏叹调般的话音，响彻走廊。

“噢。大家看这是谁。一个叛徒。还记得我们吗？”

黑暗中的紫色面具下，红色光镜闪烁着笑意步步逼近。

“我们回来了。”

 

—————————————————————————

5.【再也没有什么能让我们分开。】

他们满身疮痍。火种的微弱搏动所带来的能量，只够他们相互倚靠着坐在墙边而不倒下去。

枪声、金属撕裂声与惨叫声不绝于耳，由远及近。

谁先谁后？不重要了。

那一瞬间，医官与剑士的处理器里闪过同样的念头——

再也没有什么能让我们分开。


End file.
